


10

by melancholy_scorpio1



Series: Timothee Chalamet - Kiss Prompts [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_scorpio1/pseuds/melancholy_scorpio1
Summary: A collection of blurbs and short fics inspired by kiss prompts requested on Tumblr.Kiss Prompt 10 - A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Series: Timothee Chalamet - Kiss Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163999
Kudos: 3





	10

Seeing Timothée so handsome in his outfit, all ready and waiting to go to the awards show, takes your breath away. You don’t mean to get so teary - it’s them damn hormones - but you can’t help it.

 _I wish I could go with you baby_ , you say with a shaking voice, trying to keep your tears at bay. You’re set up for the night: lots of treats, your favourite movies ready at your fingertips, your phone on hand if you need anything.

But at this point, you can barely get off the sofa without help; you’re ready to pop any day, with your baby Nugget due in a few weeks time. You get tired easily, pretty dresses don’t look pretty on you anymore (despite the things Timothée says) and you can’t see your feet anymore.

 _I wish you could, too_. _It’s not going to be the same without you._ He plops himself on the sofa beside you, kisses your cheek and rests a hand on your stomach, a subconscious habit at this point. You close your eyes in contentment. _I’ll miss you both._

 _We’ll miss you too_. A second peck on the cheek and he’s moving away. He stands in front of the mirror in the hallway, making sure everything he is wearing is fine, before turning to you once again.

 _Do I look okay_?

 _I’d eat you all up, you look that good_. It’s the reassurance he needs, such a precious being. A glance at the time, _you need to go._ Hecrosses the room again to kiss you again, on the lips this time.

_See you soon._

_I’ll be watching social media for photos, hot stuff._


End file.
